A user device may connect to various access networks, such as cellular networks, wireless local area networks (WLANs), or the like, to enable functionality associated with applications (e.g., text messaging applications, social media applications, web browsing applications, etc.). Various access networks may be associated with different network performance based on different conditions. For example, network performance may refer to the quality of services offered by a particular network, and may be based on various metrics such as network bandwidth, network throughput, network delay, network errors, etc.